fairytailfanon_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation Guide
Hey, this is your friendly neighborhood Zeon1 here, coming at you with a Character Creation Guide. Now, before we get started, may I remind you that the wiki's Rules also factor into this, meaning that you have to obey both this and the Rules in order to succeed here. Still confused? Just follow both the rules and what I tell you in this guide, even if I tell you to swear undying allegiance and your soul to me. Now, let's get started! Basics The following are basic rules you'll have to follow no matter who the character is. *Compatability- Basically, they have to be able to logically exist in Fairy Tail's world. No Shinigami, Devil Fruit users, or Naruto's brand of ninja are allowed here. You should be able to look at your character and see them fitting in perfectly if they were suddenly placed in the anime/manga. *No Overpowered-ness- This applies both for magic and your characters base stats. Yes, I know, Fairy Tail has some strong people in it, but there IS a limit, and while your character can and will become incredibly strong with time, you cannot start out top tier. Your character shouldn't be able to beat Erza or Natsu (Second Origin) right off the bat, no matter the magic. To use magic effectively needs training and you can't let it happen offscreen. It kills character development and makes for uninteresting fights. *Logic- An extension of Compatability, Logic is one of the most important things here. Basically, keep your character within the rules and restrictions of the Fairy Tail universe. You can't have your character be Zeref's son or the like, because so little about Zeref is known that we don't know if he'd even want to sire offspring. Same with magic. I don't want to see a Arc of Time user be able to effect people, especially with canon stating otherwise. And if you absolutely insist, it is mandatory there be a great explanation. And I mean great. It has to be something that would work with the magic's preexisting abilities and the laws of the FT universe. No "he/she trained really hard" or "he/she read a mysterious book", or anything like that. Creation Itself Now that we have some ground rules set, let's get down to the nitty gritty of actual character creation. *Pictures- This is more important than one would think. Having a picture helps most people visualize your character better than a few paragraphs in the appearance section would do (though that helps too). No FT pics allowed, I'm afraid, though pics from Hiro Mashima's other works, other anime, or even DeviantART are allowed, as long as you DON'T CLAIM THAT IT IS YOURS. You can say nothing about it and it will be fine. Claim you created it without concrete evidence, and that's blatant plagiarism. *Introduction- Your character's name, how old they are, what they currently do, etc. Use this to explain (quickly) the character's current situation, job, etc. Try to include their Kanji and Romanji names as well along with their default english name. *Appearance- While your picture tells a lot about clothing and the like, appearance also has to deal with a bit more. Use this section to describe how your character moves: do they move fluidly, jerkily, stiffly? Use it to show any unusual quirks that a picture can't give: if your character twitches constantly, if they have random eyebrow spasms, etc. *Personality- One of the other very important aspects of character building. This is for stating your characters beliefs, their morals, their opinions. You should also share what they like, how the act, how certain events have effected them (but don't give too much detail on the events, save that for History). If their personality changes when they have a transformation, or when using a certain magic, mention that as well, and try to compare the two personalities. *History- The one section that doesn't need to be filled out especially quickly. Where was your character born? WHere did they live? Who raised them? How did their experiences before the start of the story effect them? Mentioning this and more allows us to understand and care for the character more (and if it's a villain, can make us hate them more). *Magic and Abilities- List EVERYTHING they can do. I usually divide this into "Natural Abilities" (where you talk about skills any normal could posses and how they excell/don't exell in that particular field), and "Magical Abilities" (where you list their magic, the magic's spells, unique magical abilities, etc). Describe everyting you can, listing examples of how they use it, describing the technique itself, and you can even put in short bits about how they gained this level of profeciensy (magic). *Major Battles- This can be filled in as the RP goes on. Simply list who vs who, then who won (ties are also exceptable). If your two characters fight more than once, then list the fights in parathenisis *()* as Rounds (ex. Round 1, Round 2, Round 3...). And the "Major" in the title counts. If it's a short squabble, either for comic relief or to demonstrate a small bit of power, don't list it. Only include the battles for the character that have impacted them and the plot of the RP. *Quotes- Do you think that particular line your character said was really epic, or it perfectly highlighted their personality, or it was important in some way to the plot? List them here! Arguably the simplest section. *Trivia- This section is for wierd facts or unique things about your character. Try to keep these short. Usually they'll consist of stuff that inspired this aspect about this character, acknoweldgements about who/what inspired aspects of this character, and odd quirks that don't often appear on the RP, or aren't that significant but you feel deserve mentioning. Final Advice Okay, you've got this all done, now it's time for the biggest advice of all: Keep Your Character Consistent (KYCC). KYCC is very important. People don't change easily, and if they do, it's from something big, and even if it is, they're unlikely to have a complete personality, magic, appearance overhall. The character you start with has to be very similar to the character you end with. In other words, avoid being out of character. If your character changes, it has to be a logical and realistic (or at least, realistic for FT and anime in general) change (this is, of course, not as important if you're rebooting a character, or part of a character, outside of the RP.) Well, I hope this assisted you in anyway (and sorry for some typos and the like, when I type a lot my fingers go berserk and do whatever the heck they want sometimes). This is your friendly neighboorhood Zeon1, signing off. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:24, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Help